The Joy of Wisdom Teeth
by SonicXmen94
Summary: Set 5 years after the movie, it's now time for Riley to get her wisdom teeth removed, and the emotions are ready for what's to come. A two part story. WARNING! Possible spoilers and a part where Riley and the emotions are high.


**Hey y'all, I'm back (finally). I saw Disney Pixar's Inside Out this past Friday and loved it. Probably my third favorite Pixar movie. Second being The Incredibles and first being Finding Nemo. My favorite character is easily Anger, just because of the newspapers he reads and (SPOILER) his curse word buttons at the end cracked me up. I just wonder where this movie would fit into the Pixar theory. Now I have this crazy story in mind right now. Riley's wisdom teeth extraction. I don't know how this will turn out. The reason I'm doing this is because I recently had my wisdom teeth extracted. It sucked. Anyway, on to the story.**

* * *

San Francisco is a city of many wonders. The famous Golden Gate Bridge and the pizza with broccoli on it (seriously, who puts that on pizza?). Riley Anderson recently turned 16, and is a sophomore in high school. It's been five years since Riley and her family moved to San Francisco, and they've made so many memories. For example, Riley's hockey team won the national championship last year. Riley also made many new friends here too. She loved her school, and couldn't ask for a better one. However, tomorrow Riley is going to experience something every teen doesn't want to experience; getting wisdom teeth extracted. She was currently laying in her bed, listening to music and looking for books online for her summer reading project.

Inside her head, her emotions, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, and Fear were getting prepared for tomorrow's big day. Well, Fear, the purple emotion, was more or less freaking out more than planning.

"What if they pull the wrong tooth?" he panicked. "What if we stay in there for too long?!"

"Will you just CALM DOWN?!" Anger, the red emotion, shouted at Fear, very annoyed at his bickering.

"Yeah, Fear," Joy, the glowing yellow emotion, said. "You heard what mom said. She'll be in anesthesia, so she'll be asleep as the operation is going on."

"And afterwards, Riley will be loopy, and say funny stuff." Disgust, the green emotion, laughed.

"So does that mean I get to use the curse word buttons?" Anger said with an evil grin on his face.

"No, Anger," Joy said, sternly. The red emotion frowned.

"All this extraction stuff is making me sad," sighed Sadness, the blue emotion.

"I understand, Sadness," Joy said, patting her on the back. "But in the end, it'll all be good, right guys?"

"Yeah, sure," the other emotions mumbled sarcastically. Joy's smile turned to a frown. "Come on, think positive!"

"Okay," Fear said, "I'm positive they'll pull the wrong tooth."

Joy slapped her hand on her face, and Anger just looked at him and shook his head. Then the emotions noticed that Riley was about to fall asleep.

"Okay gang," Joy said. "Riley's about to fall asleep. Anger, you're on dream duty tonight. He grumbled, "I hate dream duty."

"Goodnight, everybody!" Joy shouted to all of the emotions before entering her room. Once Riley shut her eyes, everything in Headquarters went dark.

* * *

"Riley?" Riley's mom called as she was entering her room. "It's time to get up. You have an appointment to get your wisdom teeth extracted.." Riley groaned, not wanting to get up. She dreaded for this day for months. The emotions were also starting to get up. Joy, of course, was the first one up and ready.

"Okay, everyone!" she called out to the other emotions. "Today is the big day! Come on everyone, chop chop!"

The emotions then began to get Riley ready. Disgust made Riley pick out an outfit for her like she usually does, Anger called got Dream Productions to make some extra scenes for Riley's anesthesia, and Fear. Well, he began pacing around Headquarters.

"This isn't going to go so well," he kept mumbling to himself.

"Will you stop already?" Disgust asked, annoyingly. "Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Fear asked. "I mean, anything could happen. The surgery could be a disaster!"

"The surgery will go fine, Fear," said Disgust. "Take a chill pill."

"Okay, fine," Fear huffed. "I'll just make a list of things that could go wrong."

Disgust just rolled her eyes at him. _He's never going to learn to calm down, is he?_ She thought.

* * *

About half an hour later, Riley and her mom headed to the orthodontics. The emotions were getting more and more nervous by the second. Especially Fear. Disgust kept coming close to throwing up every few minutes thinking about it, Fear paced around, Anger read the newspaper which the headline read, **Riley is to get wisdom teeth extracted** , Sadness lay down on the ground and moped, and Joy took control over the console, making sure Riley was calm during the car ride.

"Okay guys," Joy said looking back at her friends, "we're getting very close, so everybody be ready!"

All of the emotions nodded in response. Just a few minutes later, they finally arrived at the orthodontics office. Now this was Fear's cue to take control of the console.

"M-maybe I should drive," Fear said, and made it to the console before Joy could stop him. In the real world, Riley began to get more nervous. Her mom looked at her.

"Everything will be fine," she said. "Remember this, you're not the first person to do this. That always calmed my nerves down."

"That's true," Riley mumbled. They then got out of the car, and went inside to check in. Right then, Fear started to panic again.

"Oh man, oh man, oh MAN!" he said, "it's almost time. The anticipation is killing me!"

"For the last darn time, Fear, calm DOWN!" Anger shouted, with his head boiling up. This made the poor purple emotion back away from Anger.

"Riley?" the orthodontist called. Riley and her mom went on into the operating room.

"This is it, guys," Joy said. "Are you all ready?" All the emotions nodded, except for Sadness who just looked down at the ground.

As soon as the laughing gas was on her, and the medicine was taken, she was out like a rock. In Headquarters, everything in it started to fade.

* * *

 **This has to be one of my stranger stories. I have no idea how I came up with this. Oh well. This is a two part story, so I'll see you guys in the next one! Au revoir! (that means goodbye in French for those who don't know)**


End file.
